Electronic devices for sexual pleasure and luxury showerheads are both well-documented in the art; however, the market sorely lacks a high-quality, unisex toy option that combines the two. Shower sex has long been romanticized and fantasized about by both men and women, who desire a pleasure offered by the combination of a hot shower with sexual stimulation. In the same vein, it is understood in the art that a handheld showerhead can function as a masturbation device; the handheld showerhead has even been recommended as a “DIY sex toy” by sexual education authority Scarleteen.
However, several health and safety issues arise when repurposing a standard handheld showerhead as a sex toy. The showerhead may contain sharp edges or protrusions that can harm the user. It may also harbor dangerous bacteria, which can easily proliferate on a toy's warm, wet, hard-to-clean areas. It also does not offer a vibratory option so the user has to rely on water pressure and jets for stimulation.
There are other devices that can attach directly to a shower hose designed for a handheld shower, but those devices are penetrative, requiring insertion into a vagina or anus for use. This quality renders them overly exclusive. The market still lacks a non-penetrative, shower-based stimulation option. The market has a rapidly growing desire for devices that combine the enjoyment of a hot shower with the enjoyment of sex or sexual play.